Blasteovark
"If you ignore Blasteovark, he could be the death of you. So don't die of ignorance." The government warning about Blasteovark from The King of the Fells. Blasteovark is a Bengal tiger kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. First encountered by Seslinian in the Lake District, he is the secondary antagonist of the series and is the fox's secondary enemy. Alongside his first enemy, the tiger is also one of just two Animals to get theme music which is also the same type as Seslinian. Appearance Like one of his common allies Jomnune, Blasteovark is given quite a vivid description in his first appearance which manages to get his presence across without exposing his type of animal. When he first appears in The King of the Fells, he is first believed to be a wolf and an ally of Kouleton yet on further examination he is described with minimal detail: Blasteovark is first described as a huge cat with a very powerful build resembling that of either a lion or a tiger yet one that also moves with the stealth of a jaguar or leopard and the quietness of a docile elephant. On Tarn Crag, the animal is revealed in as much detail as he was when he attacked Grasmere: "The growls and roars soon died down and Seslinian was amazed at was he was seeing: The Beast was toying with him. Finally, Seslinian watched as the Beast or Blasteovark as he was called came forth: On the rocks of the crag like the King of the Castle, there he was: Blasteovark and it was finally here where his form was revealed...not lion, not bear, not even cougar. In fact, if the lion was the King of the Jungle and the King of the Mountains was a thorny crown then the title of the King of the Fells went straight to the Beast. Here was the Beast that terrorized Grasmere, the Beast that could have framed lions, innocent tigers, bears, leopards and jaguars in the United Kingdom; here was Blasteovark, a male Bengal Tiger: Six and a half meters from nose to tail, bigger than a lion and weighing more than 440kg!" Personality Unlike Kaulos who is allies to Seslinian, Blasteovark is a hostile and misanthropic animal hinted at his first appearance when he attacks Grasmere and holds no quarms about killing humans, something of which he shares with his first enemy. He is also feared in the North, not by animals but by humans who also look for an eagle which is rumored to signal his presence and thanks to being there for a long time, is a lot more popular as he has a record of ''three ''public information films made about him while Seslinian has just the one though this may have something to do with the fact that Seslinian was altered and Blasteovark was not. In spite of his powerful and deadly nature however, Blasteovark seems to have a sense of honor when fighting other animals: His methods of attack on humans are simply to maul, bite, scratch and claw them while in the case of fighting other animals he will either use his abilities (The King of the Fells) or he will stand on his hind legs and fight which he tends to do for equally powerful enemies such as Kaulos and his mate Anafsilea. Like the other Animals in the series, when he gains the power of speech Blasteovark's personality is a lot more developed and in this case, much of his personality is partially inspired by Scar in the sense that he allies himself with a Hyena. The only difference is that Blasteovark does not hold Jomnune in the same amount of contempt as Scar does for the Hyenas and both respects and fears him. Powers and abilities .]] Blasteovark is unusual among kaiju made by the wiki founder because he does possess superpowers but he also possesses one more ability: Tigers have been known to imitate the calls of Sloth Bears or other animals that they eat and in his first appearance, Blasteovark's vocalizations make his animal even more ambiguous. This is because he imitates the roars of a tiger, a lion and a bear when he first attacks Grasmere. Just like Seslinian, Blasteovark shows some of his powers when he first attacks Grasmere because he secretes smoke from his mouth to throw off hunters who try to attack him. While The King of the Fells marks the first interaction between Seslinian and himself, Blasteovark also adopts some of Seslinian's abilities in using a force field to protect himself from the bullets shot at him by hunters. In his first appearance though, these are the only powers that are found. During his fight with Seslinian on the Fells in the Lake District meanwhile, away from civilization more of Blasteovark's powers are revealed: Like a few of Seslinian's other enemies, he is immune to Seslinian's beam attack but he can be harmed by a combination of the fox's mouth beam and eye beam attacks and also like a few of the fox's enemies if not ''all ''of the animals in the series, Blasteovark can adapt to any environment. Beneath his fur, Blasteovark is also shown to be highly durable thanks to an enhanced skeleton as well as huge intelligence during his fight with Seslinian. He can also generate volatile constructs and use nature against Seslinian most commonly in their fight across the Lake District and can even paralyze his enemies, a power he shares with Kaulos and Vlaasarak. The Mammal Wars Part 1: The King of the Fells: Blasteovark first strikes at night in the village of Grasmere in Ambleside and his first sighting is recorded by the presence of an eagle which gives out a call that wakes both animal and humans who rush into the streets of Grasmere and eye towards the Lake District. As the eagle flies away, Blasteovark's shadow advances on Grasmere. Inside the village, the tiger moves slowly before quickly turning from stealthy to savage and begins his killing spree, this time via mauling children and adults to death in contrast to Kouleton and Seslinian who use their powers and abilities to kill off people. There is also one incident of Blasteovark breaking into a home and mauling a child to death before the child's mother beats him with a fire poker. But Blasteovark is not put off and instead attacks the mother leaving her with horrific injuries. The Beast also comes under attack from hunters who are trying to protect Grasmere but instead, end up with confusion and are killed; elsewhere in Grasmere, Seslinian fears for his life and runs away to a nearby forest. The last sight he sees is Blasteovark returning to the fells. The next morning, Blasteovark's rampage is revealed: Shops and houses are destroyed, the streets are littered with crying families and in particular screaming and crying children and the victims of the Beast are just the icing on the cake: Some are mauled with huge claw marks while others are left either half eaten or with huge teeth marks. Much like Seslinian in Seslinian the Invincible, Blasteovark ends up as the result of three PIFs in which his name is actually engraved on to a tombstone like monolith. It is also these films that warn the public not to go outside at night because of fears that the beast will catch them and the message "Don't die of ignorance." While Grasmere is left in fear of the Beast, Blasteovark is in the fells where he has been forced to retreat since the Siege of Grasmere; on the Tarn Crag to be more specific. Like in Grasmere, his presence on Tarn Crag is signalled by "The Eagle" but only his presence is found by growls and roars. After one especially powerful roar, the beast reveals himself to Seslinian and reveals himself as the one who had carried out the attack on Grasmere; it is here where Blasteovark is finally revealed as a Bengal Tiger. When he sees Seslinian, the tiger sees him as an intruder and starts a huge conflict with ends at the bottom of Tarn Crag and results in both of them being teleported elsewhere away from humanity. This also comes after Seslinian has increased his size and power to equal Blasteovark's. In spite of beliefs that they are away from humanity, Seslinian and Blasteovark have in fact been teleported to Cark Airfield in Flookburgh where the fight becomes less to do with abilities and more to do with physical strength which terrifies children because both enemies now screech like mountain lions. But it also attracts admiration and shock from the locals watching because this is also the occasion when the former King of the Fells and the Beast that held Cumbria in fear is now being overthrown. Blasteovark even tries to kill Seslinian by scratching his back but the fox's healing factor is too quick for the scratches to take effect; after the fight of Flookburgh, the fight continues all over the fells and it is here where the tables are turned on Blasteovark. One infamous incident involves Seslinian throwing Blasteovark off Coniston Old Man and into a campsite which terrifies campers, in spite of this though Coniston is not the site of the last fight. Tranearth is the sight of the last fight or rather the foot of Tranearth to be more specific. At Tranearth, Blasteovark attacks a bunch of boy scouts and also attacks the leader who is later mauled to death by Seslinian after being the tiger with a fire poker. Their fight however continues in the mountain where Blasteovark is defeated after Seslinian throws him into a tarn signifying his overthrow as The King of the Fells; the fox watches Blasteovark escape from the tarn and slink away into the distance. Return to Buckinghamshire: Blasteovark does not feature in Return to Buckinghamshire but he is mentioned a few times owing to the presence of another large cat in Buckinghamshire leading many to believe that he has come to Buckinghamshire to exact revenge on Seslinian for humiliating him and throwing him into a tarn. However, even though he does not appear, it does not alter the fact that Blasteovark does not appear at all because he appears in a holographic projection given off by Seslinian's new enemy and the hologram terrorizes the fox. Only this time, the tiger is more vulnerable and Seslinian defeats it with ease before being attacked by his new enemy. The fox's new enemy tries to project Blasteovark again, but Seslinian is too quick and destroys the hologram revealing his new enemy and one of the real tiger's actual allies: Jomnune. Who would eventually evolve into the series' primary antagonist. The Siege of Sheephouse Wood: When The Mammal Wars was in production, Blasteovark was originally meant to appear in a story prior to The Siege of Sheephouse Wood known as "The Two Tigers" where he would have appeared with Veodiphin who he would come to ally himself with in The PHANTOM Invasion and later appearances, but it was scrapped owing to difficulties of getting a concept. As was the case in Return to Buckinghamshire, the tiger does not make an appearance in the story but alongside Jomnune is one of the more commonly referenced opponents of Seslinian and it is also in this story that England has been under attack three times from phantom animals: Himself, another phantom cat in 1985 to another nature reserve and in the current period, a phantom coyote. He also gains a new nickname in the form of "The Beast of Ambleside" as shown from the quote: "By PHANTOM animals, one does not mean the cats that previously attacked animals with the phantom leopard or jaguar that came in 1985 to lay siege to the nature reserve that Seslinian mentioned or the beast of Ambleside and its surrounding areas including Coniston, Grasmere, Derwent, Windermere, Rydal or Thirlmere in the 51st Century that the fox had fought. By PHANTOM animals, one means the animals that the Vixens felt that could have been sent to England by the organization to kill Seslinian so that the country would be vulnerable to attack from them in its bid for world domination Part 2: Hyenas and Tigers: Eye of the Tiger trilogy: Danger's Glory: Feature: The PHANTOM Invasion: See Also * Scar, Lion and the main antagonist of The Lion King. Like Blasteovark, he also makes an alliance with Spotted Hyenas. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Monsters